Harry Potter yLa Orden del Fenix
by francys
Summary: bueno es mi primer fic de harry potter no sean malos y dejen reviews.el 5°curso de harry aqui sirius esta libre y harry vivira con el y sirius casado?tambien conocera a su madrina y las cosas mejoraran un poco ,malfoy amigable? hermione no es sangre suci
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter y La orden del fenix.

1 capitulo :_Arabella Figg._

Era de noche en privet drive ,y un chico con lentes observaba la noche por su ventana.cuando vio que llegaban 5 lechuzas. Seguro 2 de sus amigos,su padrino,hagrid y hogwarts.

Agarro una era de su padrino y decia:

Hola querido ahijado:

¡¡felicidades!! Te tengo noticias buenas muy buenas diria yo ,sabes :ESTOY LIBRE!!!y lo mejor VIVIRÁS CONMIGO y con alguien muy especial para mi pronto la conoceras aunque creo que ya la conoces.....bueno te ire a buscar pasado mañana.

Se despide 

Tu querido padrino 

Sirius.

Y venia con un reloj muy bonito, y desidio dormirse aunque la sonrisa no se le borro ,por que no la arruinarian ni siquiera sus tios.

Era de mañana pero algo le sorprendio su tia no lo desperto gritandole.sorprendido bajo y para su sorpresa se encontro con: la señora figg.

Hola cariño ¿cómo estas?-dijo la señora-bien pero que hace aquí ?-te vengo a buscar para que nos vayamos a mi casa,ve a cambiarte y nos vamos-ok.

Bajo ya vestido pero en ves de ver a la señora figg vio a una hermosa joven mujer, de cabello largo y ondulado rubio,y unos ojos color azules brillantes, y de figura delgada, a vista deberia tener la misma edad de sirius. 

Quien es usted ?-hola harry no me reconoces?-no-bueno soy Arabella F igg mucho gusto


	2. secretos del pasado y una nueva vida 1°p...

__

Harry Potter y La orden del Fénix 

2° capitulo :secretos del pasado y una mejor vida 1°parte

.........quien es usted? -hola Harry no me reconoces ?-bueno soy Arabella figg ,mucho gusto....**************************************************************

Veo que te sorprende mi cambio -si pero quien es usted,es la señora figg? -si querido creo que no te 

has dado cuenta,bueno yo tambien soy bruja,y use la posicion multijugos , para cambiar mi apariencia y para cumplir mi misión y cuidarte-es bruja ,y que es eso de mision señora figg?-bueno primero ;no me llames señora figg ,dime bella ,asi me llamaban mis amigos y tus padres y no me trates de usted ,y segundo no es solo una mision que me encomendaron si no la cumpli para cuidar y ver a mi ahijado-harry estaba muy sorprendido y solo atino a hacer varias preguntas-se..bella tu conociste a mis padres?y eres mi madrina? Por que esperaste decirmelo hoy y no antes?-bueno perdon por no decirtelo antes ,y si conoci a tus padres incluso con tu madre eramos parte de los merodeadores ,y si tus padres junto con sirius nos nombraron tus padrinos-harry estaba con la boca abierta de tanta sorpresa-bueno vamonos y te cuento mas en la casa.

Llegaron a una casa grande y con un muy bonito jardin ,cuando entraron estaba cambiada la decoración y todo ,de seguro con cosas mágicas la primera en hablar fue bella-harry sube tus cosas a tu habitacion es la de arriba la cuarta ,que esta al ultimo. Mientras preparo el almuerzo -harry subio y vio una muy bonita habitacion y arriba de su cama habia ropa de su talla ,ordeno sus cosas y bajo bella ya habia preparado y servido la comida -sientate harry- y haci almorzaron y se sentaron en un sillon a conversar :

Y donde conociste a mis padres - bueno los conocí en hogwarts ,eramos compañeros de casa e ibamos en el mismo grado ,desde la primera ves que nos vimos ,nos hicimos amigos y despues formado parte de los merodeadores - y conociste a el profesor lupin,sirius y pettigrew ah eh sirius-no te preocupes se mas que nadie que sirius es inocente y si conoci a lupin y ....pettigrew .,,mira te mostrare unas fotos -.y con un echiso aparecio un albun de fotografias ,-mira esta y en una aparecian todos su padre ,su madre abrazados ,lupin , pettigew,y sirius y bella abrazados.-- bella miro como harry miraba la foto y dijo en ese tiempo lily y james eran novios y yo y sirius tambien era en 5°curso -eras novia de sirius ? -aja y te llevaras una sorpresa ,bueno sigue viendo las fotos -harry miro otras donde salian todos tambien algunas de la boda,etc.--bueno y que paso bella con mis tios -bueno digamos que tuvieran un viaje-dijo con una mirada divertida-ah -dijo con la misma mirada harry 

Bueno harry es mejor que vallas a dormir ,mañana es un dia lleno de sorpresas -a que te refieres -a nada a nada-y harry subio a su habitacion.

Era de mañana harry desperto y se acordo de sirius ,que lo iria a buscar se baño y vistio bajo y bella estababajo sirviendo el desayuno-hola dormilon ven sientate -empesaron a comer y una lechuza trajo el profeta en el titulo decia "sirius black libre " y una fotografia de el . Terminaron y se pusieron a mirar tele cuando sono el timbre y unos ojos azules los miraba era:

¡sirius ! -hola harry ,bella -hola ,bueno por que estas aquí- porque te dije que te vendria a buscar ¿no?-como sabias que estaba aquí?-risas de lo 2 adultos -lo planeamos asi-bueno es hora de que nos vayamos todos-todos? -asi es esa persona especial era ...bella-bella? -veo que no le dijiste nada -sorpresa -solo me dijo que ustedes habian sido novios-solo eso te dijo, - dijo divertido -sip ,y por que ahí algo mas?-asi es-que es?-pregunto harry-bueno bella y yo somos mas que novios-mas que novios? Eso quiere decir que estan .......casados? Asi es -nunca vas a cambiar black-dijo bella-no amor, nunca.

Bueno preparen sus cosas nos vamos de aquí-sirius donde viviremos?-harry al salir libre ,el ministerio me regalo una casa y, una bóveda en gringotts y un auto-ah ire a arreglar mis cosas .arreglaron todo lo metieron en el auto y se fueron a su nueva casa .ahora harry tendria una familia.


End file.
